Speaking One's Feelings
by dfriendly
Summary: Sir Leon’s & Morgana’s reactions to the turn of events. Set during 2x06. Spoilers Leon/Morgana.


**Title: **Speaking One's Feelings 

**Show: **_Merlin _

**Characters/Pairings: **Leon/Morgana

**Rating: **G

**Word Count:** 720

**Spoilers:** For 2x05 & 2x06

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_ or its characters. If I did… Leon would have a back story and have more to do than occasionally pop up to do some knightly duties.

**Summary:** Sir Leon's & Morgana's reactions to the turn of events. Set during 2x06.

**A/N:** Talk on LJ & a creation of a community called leonandmorgana, got me all a-thinking. That is how I was suddenly inspired to write this.

llllllllll

In many ways, the Lady Morgana was off-limits to the knights of Camelot.

First of all she was the king's ward. That alone was a daunting fact. Secondly, it has been assumed for some time that she was intended for Prince Arthur – the leader of the knights and future king.

And therefore it was only the bolder knights that would flirt with her at banquets and such. But no more than that, no matter how daring they might be.

Sir Leon never flirted with her. That would be improper, especially with his ranking of second-in-command, right under the prince himself.

Sometimes life's circumstances seemed so cruel, that the one lady who caught his attention the most was the least accessible. Because the Lady Morgana was strong, intelligent, and determined. She could certainly hold her own in court. And then there was her bravery and cunning shown after her recent brush with Hengist's men, how she had devised a plan of escape and fought them off. He even found her loyalty to her servant admirable.

Lady Morgana was many things, but it really didn't matter in the end. Because he could not have her, and there was no use pinning over her. So instead he has committed himself entirely to his duties as a knight. Although sometimes even his duties didn't save him, like when part of them was the occasional interaction with the lady herself.

It somehow became his duty to inform the nobles of when Queen Catrina's coronation was later that afternoon who had not been in court during the announcement.

He was not looking forward to telling the Lady Morgana. Frankly, he preferred to keep from crossing paths with her, but the news he brought was especially distressing and personal. It did not help that if she was still intended to Arthur, her fate was tied with his; she would not be queen, but the wife of a disgraced man.

Her door was open, which he entered and announced his presence. "My lady."

Morgana looked over at him and closed her book – the book she had been neglecting while she stared out the window as if in thought – before standing to greet him and beckon him further in the room. "Sir Leon, what brings you here?"

He hesitated, before stiffly saying, "I come with news."

"I heard," she replied bitterly, before her voice turned softer. "And how is Arthur?"

"He is…" Leon attempted to be both truthful and tactful, "upset. It is understandable, being that his birthright has been taken away, the thing he has been preparing for all his life. Now he's –" But he stopped himself from stating something so bleak.

Although Morgana chose to finish his thoughts for him. "Without purpose. And now I worry for him, how he must feel. He has become like my brother, and my brother has been wronged."

There was a silence now, and Leon tried to resist the inappropriate feeling of relief from her words of siblinghood with Arthur.

She shook her head, her anger clearly growing. "This isn't right. Arthur should be king. And not only do I fear for his feelings, but for Camelot's future."

Leon paused, only staring at her. Because Leon was not the type of man to speak out against authority, he was dedicated to obedience. And sometimes he hated his duty – times like when he had begun the applause at the announcement of Queen Catrina becoming heir. It had sickened him to do it, when he still felt a great deal of loyalty to Arthur. But it had to be done to appease the king.

It was also why he admired Lady Morgana. Because she _was_ the type to speak out.

So Leon took a deep breath, saying the first honest truth about his feelings on the matter.

"I feel the same."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"For what, my lady?"

She smiled, her lips small and tight. "For letting me know that I am not the only one of the court who feels this way."

"Sometimes," he answered, "people feel many things, but none of which they will dare express to one another."

"Well I hope you are not one of those people."

Leon nodded, excusing himself to continue with his duty.

One day, he hoped, he might stop being one of those people.


End file.
